


Mile High

by RAnngel74



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Confident Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Flying firstclass, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAnngel74/pseuds/RAnngel74
Summary: Magnus is a bit of a sugar daddy, but Alec doesn't mind being spoiled by his boyfriend. His family were also benefiting this time around.





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).



> Thanks to @Atowncalledmalec for your support and help...
> 
> Smut... 
> 
> Boyfriends being intimate... 
> 
> Please be kind, this is my first fanfic. I have never written anything before, but I am learning... 
> 
> Enjoy...

Magnus is a bit of a sugar daddy, but Alec doesn’t mind being spoiled by his boyfriend. His family are also benefiting this time around.

Magnus had arranged for everyone, even Simon, to go to the Maldives for a fortnight, on a first-class flight, huts on the beautiful white sand beach.

They all have their first-class seats on the plane. Izzy is ecstatic, bouncing along the zigzag pipeline to the plane, Simon holding her hand, jogging happily after her.

Jace and Clary walk side by side, Clary wrapped around Jace, her head on his shoulder as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

Alec looks over to his boyfriend, with his crooked smile, his eyes glistening with love. Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his, as they follow the others.

They are each shown to their seating compartments. Each couple has two seats intertwined together. Rather private, not private enough to get up to anything too sexually explicit, but they could probably get away with a little, Alec thinks.

Their flight will take over 18 hours, so they will more than likely get up to something.

Magnus winks at Alec, Alec sending a playful smile back. 

“You know, there’s a fantastic club on this flight. Have you joined the mile high club yet, Alexander?” Magnus asks Alec, his brow arched questioningly.

“What’s the mile high club?” Alec asks, none too quietly. 

Magnus darts his finger to Alec's mouth, placing it just in front of his lips, “Shhh,” he says, a coy smile spreading across his face. 

They get the safety demo, from the rather sharp looking stewardess before takeoff. Everyone is served a glass of top-shelf champagne as the seatbelt buckle up light goes out and they are free to move around the cabin at their leisure. 

The seating area is shaped a bit like a Ying and yang, each of the chairs could be swivelled around to face each other or to sit or lay next to each other. It was a new design that Magnus had been itching to test in real-time.

“How do you like first-class so far, Alexander?” Magnus asks, “there’s an instruction manual in the pocket of your armrest,” he adds, pointing to the armrest, his black polished nail catching the light.

Alec takes the manual. After reading through it, he tests out all of the different positions and features. He chooses one and reclines as he presses a couple of different buttons, a surprised look appearing on his face, his brow arched, eyes wide.

“It’s got a massage setting. Whoa, wow. And look, my feet don’t hang off the end,” he says, sideways smirk on his face. 

He could see Jace doing much the same. Clary was smiling at him all googly-eyed, he was having the time of his life.

Clary and Jace had been seated two seats down from them, on the other side of the cabin. 

He and Magnus were seated on the left side of the cabin. They had the deluxe double window seats. They all had the deluxe window seat package.

Izzy and Simon were two seats behind them, right at the back. They had the most private area as far as Alec was concerned. 

There was a small lounge, at the top of a small spiral staircase that sat in the small space behind them, which also lead to the back of the plane.

Bathroom facilities were to the front of the cabin. 

**

Alec and Magnus had met in the gym. Magnus had been a long term member. Alec had just started his membership there. They had crossed paths a few times, during the first couple of months. 

Magnus would always throw coy comments and sexy innuendos around, teasing Alec, catching each other in the shower rooms. The tension had built between them until Alec had asked Magnus out on a date.

They’ve been together ever since, 1 year 3 months and 12 days, but who was counting.

Alec was at Columbia University currently studying law and was a part-time TA. Only 6 months until he took the bar or MBE. 

Izzy was studying bioengineering at NYU, she had met Simon when he’d ran into her, spilling his coffee all over her new Gucci pantsuit. She had been about to do a presentation that afternoon.

Izzy had been there with Jace. Simon had been there with Clary. At the time they had all been on their lunch break, except for Simon. He’d met Clary there, as he always did. 

Jace owned a shabby, yet trendy coffee shop, that made the best coffee in downtown Brooklyn.

Clary was an art major, also at NYU. 

Needless to say, Izzy and Clary became fast friends. 

Simon was a DJ, mixing sets at New York’s Pandemonium, situated in The East Village. One of the hottest clubs in the state. 

Magnus was the designer responsible for the new layout of this aircraft, including the design and concept of the new seats, branding them, The Immortal Lovers ™️  
This was the maiden voyage to test out all of the new features, the last step before it would be available to the public.

They were pretty much alone, apart from a few press members and a high roller or 2 that enjoyed getting to experience the most exclusive in luxury travel before anyone else, because they could afford it. 

There was also a travel blogger or vlogger, Alec couldn’t quite remember which. The guy had interviewed Magnus while they were in the lounge awaiting boarding.

Alec hadn’t really paid him much attention, he was to busy enjoying watching his boyfriend flutter in front of the camera, in his element talking about his work. Magnus’ pants were so tight, that the sight of Magnus’ perfect ass had Alec licking his lips, needing to adjust himself numerous times. 

Magnus always dressed to impress, or just to downright tease him. 

Alec admires the view across from him. Magnus is wearing a loose pearl silk shirt, complementing the bronze of his skin, unbuttoned to his navel. Alec can see his beautiful muscular chest and abs rippling beneath his skin. Alec's eyes travel, Magnus’ long necklaces winking at him, as they move beneath the delicate material, sliding across Magnus’ smooth skin.

Alec bites his bottom lip. His eyes travel up Magnus’ torso to his neck, to his Adam’s apple. Alec's eyes catch it as it bobs, it has Alec swallowing. His eyes reach Magnus’ lips as Magnus wets them with the tip of his tongue. Magnus is definitely teasing him. Alec catches Magnus’ eyes as he playfully raises his brow. Yeah, he knows exactly what he’s doing to Alec. 

Magnus’ eyes turn darker, lust growing in their depths. He slides the privacy blinds across so they are not so easily seen and nods for Alec to do the same. Alec slid his side over, the top section moving across with the push of a button that Magnus had pushed on a panel under a flap on the armrest.

The way they are seated, Alec is in the perfect position to lean forward and kiss Magnus. Magnus’ chair is facing Alec's and vice versa. They are an engineering marvel and are sure to be a huge success with wealthy couples.

“Touch yourself,” Magnus whispers, licking his lips as he devours Alec with his eyes, looking deep into Alec's eyes through his thick lashes.

“Only if you do,” Alec raises his brows in a challenge. “I wanna change out of these jeans, get my sweats on,” he continues.

“Good idea, darling, let's take our pants off,” Magnus says with a glimmering grin. “We can do it here, no one will see,” Magnus winks at Alec, kicking off his shoes.

Alec follows suit, kicking off his. Both of them undoing their buttons and zippers slowly, teasing each other. Pulling at the waistband, pulling the material down, while they’re still seated, raising their buttocks and sliding the pants down past their hips, has their cocks bobbing free simultaneously.

They manage to get their pants past their thighs and kicked them off. Magnus takes a little longer, his pants were tight. It takes a bit of wiggling. Which Alec rather enjoys watching, Magnus’ cock dancing around. Alec presses his tongue between his lips.

Their carryon bags were in a compartment under their chairs, with their change of clothes, so they wouldn’t be walking around the cabin with their dicks on display.

Alec pulls his shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the floor. Leaning his back against the chair, he is sitting butt naked on the leather, all apart from his socks. 

Alec starts touching his torso, his fingers gliding around his pecs, teasing his nipples. He runs his fingers down his toned stomach, his right hand gliding over his cock, the left moving to rub his balls. He shifts his legs to the side for better access, leaning on his right buttock, angeling himself in Magnus’ direction. 

Alec takes his length in hand, wrapping his long fingers around his girth, squeezing slightly. Alec pulls his hand at a painfully slow pace all the way down to the base and back up to the crown.

Alec watches as Magnus’ eyes travel, following his hand.

Magnus' fingers are squeezing his own nipples as he wets his bottom lip, his tongue sliding over it back and forth. He bites down, scraping along his lip with his teeth, arching his back. 

Magnus’ hands slide slowly down his torso, going straight for his dick. Turning his hand, he takes his cock at the root. Wrapping his thumb and forefinger around his length, he slides his cock sideways jerking it a little. 

Magnus’ fingers caress his head and run along the slit, beads of pre-come already forming. He runs his thumb around the crown, his finger circling around the ridge, just like he’s running it around a fucking wine glass. He lifts his hand to his mouth licking his fingers, tasting himself, Magnus hums.

Alec licks his lips, as he watches Magnus. He begins to jerk himself a little quicker, loosening his grip just a little. Alec clamps his other hand around the root of his cock, so he doesn’t come too quickly, he wants this to last. Arching his back, his hand continues to pump his length.

Alec watches as Magnus takes hold of his own dick again, matching Alec's rhythm, Magnus sliding his hand down to the base of his dick and back up to the tip, twisting at the crown. Magnus’ other hand neads at his nipples as his chest rises and falls, sweat beginning to glisten on his smooth chest.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec quietly pants.

“Hmmm…” is Magnus’ reply.

Alec and Magnus lock eyes as they continue to pleasure themselves, watching each other's pleasure as their lust blown pupils stare back at each other with unbound desire.

“Alexander, don’t come yet,” Magnus whispers.

“What? Why?” Alec quietly replies.

“Because… I want to do this,” Magnus says as he leans over licking at Alec's slit, tasting the precome that covers Alec's crown. Magnus still jerks himself off as he does.

“Ohh, hmmm,” Alec mumbles.

Luckily the privacy blinds partially block the view from the top and circumstance of their seating area. Although if anyone wanted to look in, they could, at the right angle.

Magnus sucks the tip of Alec's cock, humming at the slightly salty taste of Alec on his tongue. Magnus loves that taste. Magnus pulls off of Alec's cock with an audible pop, licking his lips enjoying the taste of the precome in his mouth. He looks up at Alec, Alec's head thrown back, lips slightly parted, tongue darting out, wetting his lips.

As Alec looks down, Magnus’ lips are again wrapping around his throbbing cock, sucking him in,   
Magnus hollows his cheeks as he takes Alec's entire length into his mouth. Magnus’ mouth slides down his shaft, Alec's dick hitting the back of Magnus’ throat. Luckily, Magnus doesn’t have a gag reflex. He keeps going, taking the rather generous length further down his throat until his lips are at the base of Alec's cock.

Magnus jerks himself as he feels the weight of Alec's dick, heavy on his tongue, sucking it like it was a delicious lollipop. He creates a beautiful suction with his tongue. Magnus moves up to the crown, swirling his tongue around, sucking at the head, slipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and sucking on the crown again.

Alec can’t help but buck his hips up, Alec's hands gripping at the armrests hard. “Fuck, Magnus, fuck,” Alec whispers.

“Easy…” Magnus hushed, as he wraps the hand that has been working his own dick, around the root of Alec's dick, squeezing him firmly. Magnus begins to bob his head up and down, taking Alec's length down to the base and back up to the crown. Downright dirty slurping noises could be heard if anyone was listening.

Alec didn’t give a fuck.

“Shit, hmmm,” Alec hums. Alec's right hand finds Magnus’ head, sliding his fingers through and gripping his hair. Alec starts bucking his hips, fucking into Magnus’ mouth, watching as his cock disappears into that beautiful mouth.

Alec's balls start to rise, his toes curling, back-arching, thighs quivering. Alec's hand lets go of Magnus’ hair and clasps over his mouth. Alec comes, releasing into Magnus’ mouth. 

Magnus sucks him relentlessly, swallowing everything Alec has to give, Alec’s moans muffled by his hand. He had almost forgotten where he was, everyone in the cabin would have definitely been aware of what they were doing.

Magnus raises his head, releasing Alec's dick, licking his lips. He was breathing hard. Alec's dick drops onto his stomach. Magnus bends back over, licking Alec's length with the flat of his tongue, it bobs in response. Magnus’ tongue glides down to Alec's balls. Magnus sucks them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, bouncing them on his tongue.

Magnus lifts Alec's legs, his tongue travelling further down behind Alec balls until Magnus is teasing Alec's clenching hole with the tip of his tongue.

Aftershocks reverberate through Alec's body, up his spine and through his balls. Every sense, every feeling is heightened. Sweat on his brow, Alec is physically humming. 

Magnus places open-mouthed kisses over Alec's stomach, over his torso and his pecs, sucking a nipple then the other. Moving further up, he sucks at the hollow of Alec's neck, marking him with a reddening mark, licking the marked skin and blowing cooling air onto it.

Magnus licks up Alec's neck to his chin. He crashes into Alec's mouth, kissing him and pressing his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec’s tongue meets his, their tongues desperately tangling together. Magnus sucks on Alec's tongue, both men breathing deeply, fighting for air.

They pull apart, catching their breath. They both look at one another, grins spreading on their faces before they started to laugh together.

“So, Alexander, I would say that first class definitely agrees with you,” Magnus says coyly. 

“Holy shit, Magnus,” Alec replies, voice husky, still out of breath. “Fuck, that was…!” he trails off, letting out a breath.

“Well darling, I can officially say you’re now a member of the mile-high club,” Magnus teases.

“Oh… Was that my initiation, really?” Alec furrows his brow in confusion. “Wait… what about you,” Alec asks.

“Alexander, my darling, I’ve been a member for quite a while,” Magnus replies. “Anyway, I’ll wait for later,” he continues.

Alec arches his scarred brow. 

Magnus wiggles his back.

**

Alec and Magnus change into their comfortable clothes, still, in their semi-private seating area. The privacy blinds have remained drawn. 

Magnus has his black silk lounging pyjamas and matching thigh-length robe on. His shirt is left unbuttoned and hanging open, his necklaces’ dangling over his chest. He has opted for bare feet. 

“What? I like the feeling of the carpet on my feet, between my toes. It’s a brand new luxury carpet, Alexander. I’ll take every advantage!” Magnus says, winking at Alec. Who just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, but you should try these things, they're unbelievably comfortable. Seriously, what even are these?” Alec says, scrunching his nose, looking at his footwear. “They look like trainers but feel like slippers or something, they’re light as a feather.”

“Well I’m glad you like them, darling, they’re supposed to be comfortable,” Magnus replies. “They're not designer or anything. I just knew that you would probably like them. Plus, I can’t see you wearing slippers, not for another 20 years anyway,” Magnus said playfully. 

Alec is wearing designer cashmere sweatpants and a hoodie in charcoal grey, a designer white T-Shirt as well as the Mahabis lounging shoes.

He and Magnus decide to go to the lounge to grab a drink and something to eat before catching some zees. They pull back the privacy blinds to a quiet cabin. The chairs that are occupied have the blinds drawn, so the occupants are sleeping or something. Magnus raises his brows toward Alec.

They make their way through the seating area to the back of the cabin, to where the spiral staircase is situated. They walk quietly past Izzy and Simon’s seats. Alec can hear faint giggles coming from within. Alec looks back at Magnus with a crooked smile, rolling his eyes affectionately.

Being a gentleman, Alec offers Magnus the stairs before him. In actual fact, Alec just wants to ogle his boyfriends' firm buttocks. He watches as Magnus gracefully moves up the staircase, swaying from side to side up each step, rolling his hips sensually.

The thought of dancing with Magnus pops into Alec's head, how he would grind into Magnus, Magnus rolling his hips into him, teasing Alec's cock, when they dance closely. As they often do. The thought had Alec adjusting himself.

“Alexander? Is everything okay? I lost you for a minute there,” Magnus asks, a crease appearing between his brows, one slightly arched.

“Sorry, I got a little distracted,” Alec says, bobbing his brow. “You have the most distracting ass.”

“Do I?” Magnus asks coyly, jiggling his buttocks, smiling at Alec. And looking rather pleased with himself. “Shall we?” Magnus motions with his hand as he wraps his arm around Alec's. They walk, arm in arm, into the empty lounge.

There was only one other person in the place, apart from the small skeleton crew.

At the bar, there was a scalding man with sharp, angular features. It looks like he was planning world domination or something.

“Gentlemen, would you like a table or a seat at the bar? Do you have a preference?” A small, sharp-looking stewardess asks, her uniform crisp. She is wearing a little hat, her hair scraped back into a tight bun.

“We would very much like a table, please, crumpet,” Magnus replies. 

“Okay, Please follow me, gentlemen,” the girl says. She leads them through the small restaurant area. 

Magnus and Alec follow quietly behind her. They are seated at a private table around a nook, so it was just themselves accompanied by soft lighting. The theme was Gold, red and dark wood, warm and cosy. Soft music plays in the background.

There is a small arrangement of red flowers in the middle of the table. A black table cloth covers the wood of the tabletop, gold charger plates set out in front of them. 

They were each handed a menu and left to decide on what they would like to order.

Both men enjoy a pretty decent 5-star meal. Chocolate-covered strawberries and a glass of bubbly are placed on their table to finish off the meal.

They make their way back to the cabin… 

**

“Did you know that this aircraft has some wonderful additional luxuries? Magnus asks. “There is a steam room, sauna, as well as a swimming pool,” he adds. 

“What, really? A swimming pool, on a plane?” Alec asks in disbelief. 

“Yes, Alexander, really,” Magnus replies. “It also has the best bathroom facilities, rivalling that of any other aircraft of our calibre, I made sure of it. You want to see?” He asks, a coy smile on his face.

“Yeah I do, lead the way,” Alec says.

Alec already loves this aircraft, not just because of the company, or the exceedingly excessive luxuries, but because it is so quiet. It is almost as if they were completely alone. 

All of this luxury is quite an experience for Alec, but he is getting used to it. Being with Magnus, this was how it is, and Alec knows that Magnus loves to spoil him.

Alec loves Magnus and he would be happy with Magnus, rich or poor. 

Magnus leads Alec to the front of their cabin where the bathrooms are situated on their level. There are 3 different styles. 1 is just a toilet and sink. The next has a toilet, shower and sink, and a beautiful view out of the impressive window.

The other has a jacuzzi, shower, sink, toilet, the room was twice the size of the first two. It also has a window that is twice the size, beautiful carved wooden features around the jacuzzi tub and a mirrored wall.

Magnus closes the door, sliding the lock across. “What do you say we indulge ourselves, hmm?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Hell yeah, I’m definitely up for that,” Alec says with his signature sideways smile spread across his beautiful face. It reaches his eyes, making them glisten.

Magnus was always taken aback by Alec's honesty, his beauty and his innocence. And God, Alec is beautiful and damned good in bed. But he also keeps Magnus on his toes. Magnus had never had someone love him the way Alec did. His heart grew a size every day! 

Alec was in awe with this room. The view alone had him gaping. Okay, it was just a view of the sky, but it was a sight to behold, land 8 miles below. 

The room itself is pure luxury, marble sink with carved wood features around it! The impressive mirrored wall also with wood features. Magnus likes his wood, Alec thinks. The thought has Alec huffing out a laugh.

Magnus looks over to him. “What’s so funny, Alexander, hum?” he asks with a quizzical look on his face.

“I was just thinking, how fond you are… of wood!” Alec replies in a playful tone.

“Aha, you’re quite right, Alexander… I am, aren't I? I’m especially fond of your wood!” Magnus winks. “And if you wouldn’t mind, I would very much like to have, your wood… as soon as possible,” Magnus says, gliding up to Alec.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec. Perching on his tiptoes, he licks into Alec's mouth. 

Alec responds, grabbing Magnus’ ass lifting him up. 

Magnus wraps his legs around Alec linking his ankles together. 

Alec sets him on the wooden top, next to the sink, and slides his fingers through the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. Moving them further up, holding Magnus’ head in the palm of his hand, he angels him up slightly and kisses Magnus deeply.

Alec pulls off his lips. Locking his eyes with Magnus, he devours him with his eyes. Alec dives back in, claiming Magnus’ mouth. Deepening the kiss further, he hums.

Alec begins grinding into Magnus. 

“Hmmm,” Magnus hums. He can feel Alec's cock, growing against his.

Magnus can’t help but roll his hips to intensify the friction. 

They grind into each other, their dicks moving together through the thin material. 

Alec kisses Magnus’ neck, sucking and licking down to his shoulder.

“Fuck, Magnus, look at what you do to me,” Alec pants as he continues grinding, slipping the silk gown of off Magnus’ shoulders. 

“Alexander, there are too many clothes,” Magnus breathes.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Alec hums.

They both work on removing their clothes. Alec has his hoodie off and T-shirt over his head in seconds. Toeing off his comfy shoes, he pulls down his sweats, as Magnus does much the same. 

Magnus’ PJs fall to the floor, much more gracefully.

Magnus presses a few buttons on a flat-screen control panel on the wall next to him. The lights dim, atmospheric music begins to play softly in the background. Then there's the soft sound of bubbling water. 

Daylight is fading from outside the window. The faint lights of the cities below are beginning to twinkle.

They move to stand in front of each other, taking in each other’s beauty. Their dicks stand proudly to attention before them.

Alec moves in, cupping Magnus’ cheek in his palm. He licks into Magnus’ mouth and kisses him, intertwining their tongues. 

They begin a desperate dance, tongues colliding, again and again, sucking on each other's tongues.

Magnus’ fingers caress the hollows of Alec's back, feeling the muscles moving under his skin, working his way down to the dimples on Alec's lower back, just above his ass.

Alec moves his hands, thumbing over Magnus’ nipples. Sucking Magnus’ tongue, he pulls away, looking at the lust in his lovers' eyes.

Alec kisses and sucks his way down Magnus’ neck, sucking at the hollow of his neck. Alec kisses down Magnus’ chest. He runs his tongue around each nipple, nipping at them gently with his teeth.

“Hmmm,” Magnus moans.

Alec continues his way down, mapping a path to Magnus’ navel. He dips his tongue into the shallow hole, swirling his tongue and sucking on it. Sitting on his haunches.

Alec trails his tongue further down to Magnus’ cock. The flat of Alec's tongue on the underside of Magnus’ dick, he licks up the thick vein, all the way up to the tip. Swirling his tongue, Alec sucks Magnus’ crown into his mouth just once, the tip of Alec's tongue teasing the edges of Magnus’ ridge. 

Alec sucks in Magnus’ length, shallowly pumping his mouth up and down his length, Alec's fingers teasing and massaging Magnus’ balls.

Alec pulls his mouth off of Magnus’ dick, with an audible sloppy pop and rises to his feet. Stepping forward, Alec backs Magnus up to the jacuzzi. The back of Magnus' legs bump into the edge of the tub, and he sits on the edge.

Alec puts his fingers into his mouth wetting them. He squats in front of Magnus. Then he is taking Magnus’ length back into his mouth his fingers between Magnus’ legs, he finds Magnus’ clenching hole, one finger teases for entry. 

Magnus opens up for him, spreading his legs. 

Alec slides his finger in slowly, as far as he can go, then, Alec adds another. On his knees, Alec sucks Magnus into his mouth. 

Magnus is leaning back, sitting on the edge of the tube, bucking his hips slightly, clenching on the long fingers inside of him.

Steam is beginning to filling the room, the ambient music filling the quiet, accompanied only by the small pants of their moans and groans of pleasure. 

“Alexander, please… I need you inside, please, darling!” Magnus pleads. 

Alec pulls his fingers out from Magnus’ clenching hole and rises from his knees.

“Where do you want me?” Alec asks.

Magnus leans over to the ledge next to the tub where there’s an assortment of little bottles. He picks one and, undoing the cap, pours the contents on his hand. After placing the bottle back, Magnus rubs his hands together, spreading the clear liquid.

Magnus takes Alec's length in his hands. He leans down and licks Alec's crown, running his tongue over the leaking slit. Pulling his mouth away, Magnus smacks his lips together, tasting Alec in his mouth. Magnus begins spreading the liquid with fluid strokes, twisting his hand around the crown of Alec’s cock.

Alec runs his fingers through Magnus’ hair as he lets out an audible groan. “Hmmm, that feels amazing,” Alec says, as he plays with Magnus’ hair. Magnus continues pumping his shaft. Alec throws his head back, grabbing on to Magnus' shoulders.

“Ohh fuck, Magnus,” Alec moans.

Magnus turns, picking up the bottle and handing it to Alec. He grabs the edge of the tub with both hands and spreads his legs, arching his back, ass ready and waiting.

Alec pours the remaining liquid onto his hand, throwing the bottle over his shoulder. He runs his fingers between Magnus’ legs spreading the liquid around the clenching hole. He eases three fingers through the tight ring of muscle, gliding in slowly, his left hand resting on the small of Magnus’ back.

Alec pushes his generously long fingers all the way in. When he is in as far as he can go, Alec stills and stirs his fingers inside of Magnus’ tight heat. Feeling the clenching need on his fingers, Alec pulls out slightly then he is pushing back in, scissoring and bending his fingers.

It has Magnus moaning so much that he’s almost purring.

“Oh, hmmm, Alexander!”

Alec slowly removes his fingers, wrapping them around his dick he pumps himself a few times. Then he is lining up with Magnus’ awaiting asshole. Alec pushes the blunt tip of his dick in. The crown disappears inside of Magnus. Alec can feel the tight clench as Magnus tries to pull him in further. Alec grabs Magnus’ hips and slides all the way inside with one smooth glide until he is balls deep in Magnus’ ass.

“Hmm,” Magnus moans as he widens his stance, even more, arching his back and leaning forward, offering himself to Alec.

Alec also widens his legs getting his height just right. He rolls his hips once, twice, then he is sliding out, his crown catching the ring of Magnus’ muscle as it clenches around him. 

Alec pushes back inside deeper with a slap of skin on skin. Alec does the same, again and again, in and out, deeper and deeper until he is ramming into Magnus’ ass, his heart thundering in his chest.

Alec leans forward, Wrapping his hand around Magnus’ dick, he begins to jerk him off, twisting his hand at the crown.

“Alexander… don’t stop, fuck me…” Magnus pleads

Alec places his palm on the small of Magnus’ back and pushes Magnus down lower, so his ass is higher. Alec to rams into Magnus, hard. 

The sounds they are making are filthy. Aroused and heady, both men produce deep guttural groans, slapping sounds of skin on skin. Alec fucks Magnus hard, sawing into his ass, hitting his prostate dead on.

Magnus begins to tremble. Taking his own dick in his hand, he pumps himself.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Alec pants, his voice husky and hoarse.

Alec grabs Magnus hair when Magnus moans for it, pulling his head back. Relentlessly, he slams into Magnus, ramming into his prostrate time and again. 

Magnus is slamming his ass back to meet Alec's thrusts, his fingers wrapped around his throbbing dick. He pumps his length, jerking himself. 

Magnus is overwhelmed from feeling Alec so deep inside him. Alec's hot throbbing dick, pounding him, hitting his prostate dead-on, the feeling of Alec’s ridge, catching on his rim, being filled up, again and again, it’s everything he needs! 

Outside, Magnus’ own throbbing dick leaks precome. His balls tighten, toes curling, breath nonexistent, Alec tugging on his hair, all of it is delicious.

Magnus’ eyes roll back as his come shoots over the edge of the tub. Alec pounds his ass through his release. Magnus whole body is shaking, reverberating, humming through the intense pleasure, as he comes.

Alec is not far behind. All the clenching on his dick, as Magnus releases, clamp down as his saws into the tight heat of Magnus delicious ass, has Alec coming closely behind. Balls drawing up, he grips Magnus hips tighter. Ramming into Magnus one more time has him filling Magnus’ ass with his hot come. 

Alec continues sliding in and out of Magnus, aftershocks running through them both.

Alec leans forward as Magnus leans back and turns his head to catch his lips. Their mouths collide in dizzy passion, deep breaths and sloppy tongues. 

Alec pulls back slightly and sucks Magnus’ neck, marking him before kissing Magnus’ shoulder, as he gently pulls his cock from Magnus’ abused hole.

“Fuck, that was... hmm,” Magnus mutters with a rather hoarse voice, lost for words as he straightens himself up. Alec's come begins leaking out of him. 

Alec watches his come drip from Magnus’ ass. His thumb swirling around Magnus’ abused pink hole, he pushes back in. 

“Alexander! Fuck!” Magnus moans as an electric jolt runs up his spine. “So fucking…”

“Intense?” Alec suggests when Magnus is once more lost for words. “Yeah, it really was. Give me a minute and we can keep going. But we’re getting in the tub this time. I’m liking this Mile High club,” Alec says, as he turns Magnus to face him and licks into his mouth.

“I can tell you're going to be an exclusive member, Darling,” Magnus jokes between kisses.


End file.
